


Подерзи мне еще

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angry Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Подерзи мне еще

– Подерзи мне ещё, – Поттер сжимает жесткие пальцы у него на загривке, и Малфою хочется наплевать на истерично заходящийся в сигналах тревоги инстинкт самосохранения и сказать что-то еще. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как Поттер выглядит, когда теряет от ярости разум. Просто чтобы довести эту реакцию до максимума. До совершенства.

У Поттера глаза почти черные, руки дрожат от бешенства – Малфой чувствует это нервное так-так-так его сердца, потому что он так близко, почти вплотную. Инстинкты вопят ему: беги, сваливай, как минимум молчи. Он знает, что это – чистой воды самоубийство, что каждый его шаг, каждая его реплика приближает Поттера к точке перелома, к черте невозврата. И Малфою так хочется увидеть, что там, за ней – так хочется, что он не может остановиться.

Малфой говорит:

– И что ты мне сделаешь, Поттер?..

И улыбается с вызовом.

Поттер бросается на него, как будто разом отказали тормоза, отшвыривает в стену так, что из Малфоя разом вышибает весь дух; жесткая рука перекрывает доступ воздуха, и Малфой с трудом может дышать – не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить. Лицо Поттера в этот момент так близко, и кровь так стучит в ушах, что его черты будто расплываются; на какую-то долю мгновенья они дышат одним воздухом на двоих, Поттер пахнет огневиски и потом, дышит быстро, рывками, и Малфой понимает, что у него стоит – до боли.

– Ты этого хочешь, Малфой? Этого?

Правая рука Поттера опускается ему на пах и сжимает – сильно, чересчур, так что Малфою остается только мычать от боли – вторая рука Поттера по-прежнему у него на горле, и от полной, тотальной беспомощности в этот момент у Малфоя рвет крышу, как никогда прежде. Почти инстинктивно он подается бедрами навстречу, толкается в руку, которая дрочит ему быстро, грубо, жестко, с отвратительным трением через шерстяные брюки, но Малфой готов даже так – лишь бы Поттер не останавливался.

– Давай, скажи, – Поттер не оставляет ему шанса на самом деле что-то сказать, все сильнее придавливая предплечьем его горло, но Малфой уверен, что Поттер соображает сейчас не больше, чем он сам, и тоже ничерта не замечает. – Нравится тебе – вот так? Доводить меня – нравится?

Поттер впивается в него взглядом, буравит яростными глазами, ждет, пока Малфой окончательно сдастся – и он, конечно, сдается.

Шепотом давит из себя почти неслышное «да» и позорно кончает в брюки.


End file.
